Recently, eReaders such as electronic books have become increasingly popular. Such eReaders include a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), for displaying the contents or text of an electronic book.
In many eReaders, the display does not include a backlight. Instead, the eReader relies on ambient light for rendering the text of the eReader visible to the user. In instances in which sufficient levels of ambient light are present, the user may not have any difficulty reading the display of the eReader. However, in other instances, a user may find it difficult to view the text of the eReader in some conditions in which the level of ambient light is not sufficient to illuminate the screen of the eReader.
Some common approaches to improve lighting include using conventional booklights designed, for example, for hardcover books. Such conventional booklights often include spring loaded clamps that may be suitable for attaching a portable light to a conventional hardcover book. However, such conventional booklights may be difficult to attach to an eReader and in some cases may result in damage to, or scratching of, the housing or screen of the eReader.
Moreover, an eReader is designed to be lightweight, portable, and compact. However, such conventional booklights can be awkward and cumbersome to carry or transport along with the eReader. As such, a user may not wish to carry these conventional devices with them, thereby leaving the user with no supplemental light source in instances in which ambient light is limited or reduced.
Also, many conventional booklights do not uniformly light the display of the eReader, which may lead to fatigue or strain on the user when trying to read an eReader under low ambient light conditions.